The Fault in Our Stars Frozen style
by gladysnotw
Summary: Elsa Lancaster didn't expect to make friends in her new cancer support group. And she certainly didn't plan on meeting Hans Waters either. His charm, along with her tender heart, brought up a strong friendship, and even love between them. But, Elsa has a secret curse that is far worse than any disease. Can she still love Hans or will her curse pull them apart?
1. Cigars

**A/N: I know it's probably not a good idea to be posting a new fanfic right now, but I couldn't help it. I will continue to update my Mary Gibbs story and my Lost Prince story, as well. Anyway, just trying out this small crossover with The Fault in Our Stars and Frozen because I love them both. Sorry I didn't publish it as a crossover because I don't think this website has added TFIOS to the Movies list yet. Enjoy!**

Elsa had an anxiety issue and a secret. College wasn't an option, considering that she had both of those things on her back. Her parents signed her up for a community group where teens with different health problems gathered and talked about their fears and a bunch of corny stuff like that. Elsa had no intention in going, but her parents insisted, so she went.

Elsa had seen several doctors and they all said the same thing. She was depressed. She needed pills. She wasn't normal for her age, whatever that meant. The truth was that she isolated herself. She wasn't depressed. She was trying to protect people around her.

Her mother parked the car and reminded her for the hundredth time to make friends. Elsa grabbed her backpack and gave her an assuring smile.

"I'll be back in an hour, honey!" her mother said, driving away.

Elsa sighed and brushed some of her platinum blonde hair from her forehead. The community teen group was held in a small church and was led by a young man named Jack Forest. He had white dyed hair and wore a blue hoodie. He was very nice and was very talented. Elsa stepped into the chapel and followed some signs that told where the group was getting together. A young girl in a wheelchair made her way passed her, and Elsa stared at the girl's long, blonde hair.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." she mumbled, as she looked at the stranger.

"Whoa, my bad." the stranger said.

Elsa looked into a pair of bright emerald eyes. They glimmered as the stranger smiled at her, and pardonned himself. The young man had fiery red hair that kept Elsa hypnotized. He cleared his throat and excused himself. She watched him leave, and caught glimpse of a mirror. She hurried over to it and groaned as she saw that her hair was a bit out of place.

_Did he see me like this?_

She fixed her hair and continued to make her way to the comminuty group. Adjusting her gloves, she finally found it and was surprised to see quite a few people there. The girl in the wheelchair with long hair was there and so was the red-headed boy. Elsa bit her lip and quickly found a seat. Jack, the group leader, played guitar and sang before they actually began the group. Everyone looked like they were all forced by their parents to attend, and Elsa was no exception. One or two of them actually looked intruiged, but the rest seemed bored out of their minds.

Jack finished singing and put his guitar away. Then, he smiled brightly and welcomed everyone.

"Glad to see so many new faces! Why don't we all introduce ourselves and share what we're diagnosed with?" Jack asked.

_Barf._

The blonde haired girl went first.

"Hi, my name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie." she said, shyly smiling,

"Hi, Punzie." all but Elsa said.

She wasn't trying to be rude, she just felt out of place. Everyone here was sick with cancer or another dangerous disease but her. She had something worse.

"I have an illness that makes my hair grow uncontrollably. It takes so much energy from my body that can barely walk." she explained.

"Okay, well, we're glad to have you." Jack said, smiling at Rapunzel.

Another blonde took his turn and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Kristoff. You can call me Kris, if you want. I have been diagnosed with a cancer in my eyes. I'm supposed to get surgery to fix it, and by then I will be almost completely blind." Kristoff said.

"Okay, thanks for sharing. Next." Jack said, smiling at Elsa.

She cleared her throat and got ready to speak. She paused as she felt someone's eyes staring right into her soul. It was the red-head. He had a small smile on his face, as if he was dying to hear her speak.

"My name is Elsa Lancaster, and I...have an anxiety issue. I also..."

The stupid red-head kept staring at her, and it made her uneasy.

"I also have a body temperature...problem. I get cold very easily." she continued.

"Okay, good. Well, let's continue." Jack said.

A few other kids spoke, but Elsa didn't hear them at all. All she could hear at that moment was her heartbeat. The red-head's stare kept haunting her but she couldn't find it in herself to glare at him or throw him a dorty look. Finally, it was his turn. Elsa thought that since he was staring at her the whole time, he would've been surprised that it was his turn already.

But, he just nodded and cleared his throat. He stood up and began.

"My name is Hans Waters, but you can call me Hans." he said, smoothly.

Everyone laughed, except Elsa. Now, it was _her _turn to stare at him.

"I have been diagnosed with Osteosarcoma. It's a bone cancer that's very common in young adults. It cost me ly leg, as you can see." Hans said, pulling up one of the sleeves of his jeans.

He had a fake leg, making Elsa a bit surprised. She thought he would be a hopeless case with a cancer like that. But, he seemed everything _but_ hopeless.

"Thanks for sharing. Allright, everyone, we are done. So, let's head home and I hope to see you all next week." Jack said, dismissing them all.

Elsa stood up and walked out of the church. She stood on the outside steps for her mom, fiddling with her gloves.

"Are you really _that_ cold?" a voice asked.

Elsa turned to see Hans standing behind her. She quickly blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it's a bit of a curse, you could say." she stuttered.

"Really? Sounds interesting." Hans said, giving her a smirk.

_If you only knew, buddy._

"So, what's your name again?" Hans asked.

"Elsa."

"What's your _full_ name?"

She winced. "Elsa Grace Lancaster.'

"Okay, then, Elsa Grace. Hans Waters, at your service." he said, giving her a slight bow.

She couldn't help, but giggle a bit. He reached into his back pocket and puled out a pack of cigars. Elsa quickly frowned and stared at him. He held out the package to offer her one.

"I can't believe this. You just ruined everything, and you were doing so well." Elsa said, shaking her head.

Hans put a cigar in his mouth and shrugged, not sure of what she was talking about.

"What? It's a metaphor, see?"

"What is?" she asked, awaiting his explaination.

Hans took out the cigar to speak clearly. He motioned for Elsa to lean in and listen.

"You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't do it the power to do its killing." he replied.

Elsa thought about such an image for a minute. Hans had a point.

"So, you don't light it and give it its power." she said, understanding him.

"Bingo, Elsa Grace. Why don't you come over to my place?" he asked.

Elsa blinked. "You mean, your house?"

"Well, yeah, that would be my place. Come on, I'll drive you." he said,

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'll have to ask my mom."

_Wait, what am I saying? Mom will be completely cool with this. I was suppsoed to make friends, after all._

"Is she coming soon?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, she'll be here."

They stood and waited a bit longer, and watched as Kristoff barely exited the church. He made his way into the parking lot and met with a strawberry-blonde girl with two braids in her hair. They smiled and, to Elsa's surprise, began to kiss right there in the parking lot.

"Geez, Kristoff, can't you at least pick a more approproate setting?" Hans asked just so Elsa could hear.

"You know him?" Elsa asked.

Hans nodded. "Yeah, I know 'im. That's his girlfried, Anna. They've been going out for a while now."

Elsa could hear Anna's giggles and thought she heard her and Kristoff say something.

"What are they saying?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, they're saying 'always'. It's like they're thing, you know?" Hans asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"You know, like: 'You're the peanut butter to my jelly', and that kind of stuff."

"Oh." Elsa said, now understanding.

Finally, her mother arrived and was shocked to see Elsa with a friend. A boy, no less. Elsa asked for permission and, sure enough, she was in Hans' car. They talked until they arrived at his house.

Before he opened the door, he looked over at Elsa.

"Okay, look, my mom is probably going to have a heart attack when she sees you, so be prepared." he said.

_If she's anthing like my mom, this might get awkward._

They entered, and were lucky not to bump into his parents. Hans led her downstairs to his room and welcomed her. Elsa was amazed at how cool his room was. He had a TV, a couch, a stereo, and several shelves.

"It's nice in here. You really keep it organized." she said.

"Not to brag, but yes, I am." Hans said.

Elsa giggled and they sat down on the couch. She pulled at her gloves to make sure they were secure and continued to scan the room. Hans stared at her gloves with curiousity.

"Can you take them off?" he asked.

"What? Oh, my gloves? Well, not...really. It's better if I keep them on." Elsa said.

"Fair enough. So, what's your story?" he asked.

_Again with the illness story?_

"I was diagnosed when I-"

"No, no, I meant your _real _story." he said.

"My real story?"

**A/N: Really don't want to make it too much like either story. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR TFIOS; I WILL BE QUOTING BOTH AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO DISNEY AND JOHN GREEN**


	2. Isolation

"Yeah, your story."

_Why does he insist on knowing so much about me?_

"Well, I am...extraordinarily boring, and that's about it."

"Well, what are you into? Any interests?"

She hesitated. "_An Imperial Affliction."_

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"It's a book that I'm reading, and I- Well, I've actually read it several times." Elsa confessed.

"It's that good, is it? What's it about?" he asked

"It's about a girl named Anna, who-"

"Like Kristoff's girlfriend?" Hans smiled.

She playfully rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah, they have the same name. Anyway, Anna has cancer and has to struggle with it. Kind of like me, except that I have my...anxiety and other problem."

"Oh, it's one of _those_ stories?"

"What do you mean?"

"The cancer sob story where the girl falls in love and is afraid to hurt the guy she likes because she's sick and ends up dying in the end, and makes all the fangirls cry their eyes out." Hans replied.

"Well, not exactly. You can read it, if you want." she offered, shyly.

He laughed. "Sure, I'll read it. Only if you read this."

Hans stood up from the couch and walked over to a bookshelf. He grabbed a book and sat back down. Elsa read the title and was a bit interested in it.

"_The Price of Dawn_?" she read.

He nodded. "It's awesome, you'll like it. And when you get the chance, let me borrow that Affliction story, okay?"

"Okay. I'll give it to you at our next support group meeting."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, the heater's on. You can take your gloves off, if you want." he said, flipping through the book.

Elsa swallowed hard, and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I should be going, anyway." she said, standing up.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, please?"

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

"I'm not mad. I just want to go home, that's all." she said.

"Well, okay, but if it's because I asked about the gloves, I'm sorry." he said, grabbing his keys.

Elsa hugged herself and walked up the stairs and out the front door. Hans followed and started his car. They drove, and Hans did all the talking.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something." he said.

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe."

"Look, I'm sorry about the gloves, alright? I won't ask ever again. I promise." he said.

Elsa gently bit her lip and decided to forgive him. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but she still had to be cautious. Once they arrived at her house, Hans handed her a slip of paper.

"Text me, okay?" he asked, smiling at her.

She took it. "Okay...bye."

He drove off and she watched him until he was out of her sight. She opened the slip of paper and read his number aloud to herself. A small spark of happiness grew inside of her and she headed inside.

#

Days went by, and she couldn't find it in herself to text Hans. Everytime she opened her messages, she ended up pressing the middle button and going back to Home.

_What if he doesn't answer and I look like an idiot? What if he didn't even give me his real number? Would he do that?_

Elsa decided to shrug it off and give it a shot. She saved his number in her Contacts and texted him. Not two minutes passed, when her phone vibrated. She quickly sat up in her bed and grabbed her phone.

_Conceal...don't feel...just relax._

She took in a deep breath and unlocked her phone. Sure enough, he texted back.

Hans: Hey, Elsa Grace. How's life?

She smiled and texted him back.

Elsa: Life is good. So what are you up to?

The moment the message was sent, she reread what she texted back.

_Life is good? What the heck does that mean?_ _Gosh, I am hopeless._

_Bzzzzt!_

Hans: I'm reading the book you let me borrow...so close to finishing!

Elsa: Great….and I'm liking the one you let me borrow...plenty of zombies lol

_Bzzzt!_

Hans: Yeah, I know, hey I gotta get going. See you later!

Elsa put her phone down and smiled proudly at herself. She put her phone on her nightstand by her bed and covered herself with her blanket. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep and dreamt good dreams, for once.

#

Hans had invited Elsa to his house again, and Elsa was happy to be seeing Kristoff again. He was busy playing video games, for the last time. He was getting his surgery in a week and was trying to enjoy the last few moments he had with his vision.

"So, did you finish the book?" Elsa asked Hans.

"Not yet, but I am very close. Just another chapter or so." he replied.

"WHAT?" Kristoff asked, loudly while playing.

"Is he getting deaf too?" Elsa asked, with a giggle.

Hans shook his head and smiled at her. He leaned beside Kristoff and pulled off an earphone from his left ear.

"Hey, Kris, how's it going with Anna?" Hans asked.

"Oh, she's fine. She'll be there at my surgery next week." Kristoff replied, pausing his game.

"Well, that's nice of her. Hope everything goes well." Elsa said.

"Thanks, Els. You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I know Hansel, here, calls you Elsa Grace." Kristoff said, nudging Hans with his elbow.

"Ow! Hey, not cool, Kris. Leave a man alone and go back to your game, alright?" Hans asked, rubbing his arm.

Kristoff smirked at Elsa and continued his game. Elsa covered her mouth and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hans asked, giving her a smirk.

"Hansel?" she asked, bursting out laughing.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him. He just calls me that to tick me off."

"Can I call you that?" she asked.

He threw her a look. "Don't you dare."

"I was only kidding. Can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah, it's upstairs, to your right."

Elsa stood up and patted Kristoff on the back. She headed up the stairs and found the restroom. Kristoff rubbed his nose and shivered a bit.

"Hey, man, it's getting cold in here. Can you turn the heater up?" he asked, loudly.

"I'm right next to you! And, sure I'll turn it up." Hans said, getting up.

He went up the stairs and realized it was a lot colder upstairs. The heater was already pretty high and Hans figured it was pretty windy outside. He walked into his living room and saw that no windows were open.

"Huh. Weird." he said to himself.

_Oh, shoot. I forgot there isn't any soap left in the bathroom. Elsa's going to freak._

Hans sighed and went into his kitchen and walked towards the sink. Under the sink were cupboards, and he opened them to grab a new bar of soap. He headed towards the restroom, and heard sink water running. Elsa was humming to herself, and he gently knocked on the door.

"Hey, Elsa, I got you some-"

"AH! What?!" she asked from inside.

_THUD!_

"Sorry, did I scare you? I was just saying that I brought you some soap." he said.

No answer.

"Elsa? Elsa Grace?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Elsa, answer me! If you don't, I'm coming in there!" he yelled.

No reply.

Hans jiggled the door handle and thrusted himself against the door. He tried it again and again, but it was no use. His shoulder was sore, and he called for Kristoff.

By some miracle, Kristoff heard him and ran upstairs.

"Elsa's inside and she's not answering me. Help me open this!" Hans ordered.

Kristoff and Hans threw their weight against the door and managed to barge into the restroom. Hans gasped when he saw Elsa, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Elsa? Elsa!" he yelled, kneeling beside her.

"Uhh, Hans?" Kristoff asked.

"Not now, call an ambulance or something!" Hans said.

"HANS!"

"What?!"

Kristoff pointed to the bathroom counter and Hans gasped. There was solid ice almost covering the whole thing entirely. Hans noticed Elsa's gloves were placed by the sink and the water that was running, was now frozen solid.

Hans lifted Elsa's head up and noticed a bruise on her head. Kristoff knelt down and examined her injury.

"She must've hit her head. I'm sure she's fine." Kristoff said.

"Are you sure? What if she had an anxiety attack?" Hans asked, concerned.

"Her breathing is a bit steady, and so's her pulse. She's fine, Hans." Kristoff said.

Hans sighed with relief. "Thank God."

Elsa's eyes began to flutter open and she gasped when she saw the boys surrounding her. She sat up and grabbed her gloves from the counter. Hans stood and offered a hand to help her up. She helped herself up, ignoring his hand.

"Hans, I need to leave." she said.

"What? You just hit your head, you're okay." Hans said.

"No, I have to go. Thanks for inviting me, bye." Elsa said, hurrying out of the bathroom.

Before she walked out, she glanced and gasped at the ice on the counter. Kristoff and Hans glanced at each other and Hans followed her.

Elsa held herself as she walked into the dark street. She hurried as she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. It was Hans.

"Elsa, wait!" he called out to her.

She ignored his calls and kept walking. After a while, she outran him. The sounds of crickets filled the air and she was content to finally be alone. Her phone vibrated and she noticed it was Hans.

_Leave me alone already!_

She ignored his phone call and kept walking. Suddenly, she began to panic when she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to ignore them and kept walking, but they got louder as the person got closer. Then, an arm wrapped itself around her neck and got her in a chokehold. Elsa let out a small scream before a hand flew to her mouth.

"Shut up! Man, check her already!" the stranger said, quietly.

Another stranger appeared before her but she couldn't make out the face because they had a mask. They reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Elsa struggled against the stranger, but they had a firm grip. Suddenly, the stranger holding her grunted loudly and let her go. He fell to the ground unconscious.

_Hans._

Hans gave a look to the other thief and he dropped her phone and ran away. The one he had hit gained consciousness and ran in the direction of the other thief. Elsa gasped for air and covered her face with her hands, letting tears fall.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I-I'm okay.' she said, as he hugged her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Elsa, what were you thinking? You can't go running around by yourself at night." Hans said.

"I'm sorry." she said, wiping her tears.

Hans shook his head, and they walked back to his house. He drove her home safely. She thanked him and entered her house. Elsa went straight to her room and went to bed. She was exhausted and just wanted that day to end.

**A/N: I know it's not EXACTLY like Frozen or TFIOS, but sue me, I don't care. It's not going to be exactly like either one, but it'll be similar. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS!**


	3. Okay

Elsa didn't talk to Hans for a few days over embarrassment that he had to rescue her. He called and texted but she ignored them. Finally, she gave in when he called her one evening.

"Elsa Grace, what's going on? Are you sick?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"No, Hans, I'm okay. Why? What's up?" she asked.

"Els, you've gotta get down here right now. Kristoff had his surgery, and he wanted to see you- Well, he...just come over. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She hung up and grabbed a sweater to put on. Hans arrived and picked her up. They drove but Hans didn't bring up anything about Kristoff or why she had to come over so suddenly. Once they arrived, they headed downstairs to Hans' room.

Elsa noticed Kristoff wearing dark shades and was hanging his head.

_Oh, no..._

"Hey, Kris, Elsa's here." Hans said, putting a hand at Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff didn't even turn his head.

"Hey, Elsa." Kristoff mumbled.

"Kristoff...you had your surgery?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Did something...happen?" she asked, sitting beside him.

Kristoff remained silent, but Hans spoke for him.

"Anna walked into the operating room after the surgery, and was heartbroken when she realized Kris was completely blind." Hans explained.

"I was only supposed to be partially blind, but..." Kristoff paused.

"But, the cancer's out, right?" Elsa asked.

"And...the girlfriend." Hans said.

Elsa gasped. "What?"

Kristoff shook his head. "She couldn't handle it...she just couldn't...couldn't handle me being...a BLIND FREAK!"

Kristoff stood up and stomped around the room. Elsa began to panic, but Hans just watched as if he was used to it.

"ALWAYS! ALWAYS!" Kristoff mocked.

"Hey, Kristoff, if you need to feel better, just break something." Hans suggested.

"Yeah, right, right! You got anything?" Kristoff asked, feeling for something.

Hans stood up and handed him a trophy.

"Here, it's when I was in archery. I always hated it, anyway. Go on."

Kristoff thanked him and threw it across the room. It broke into several pieces making Elsa jump a bit. Hans sat back down next to her and sighed.

"Will he..be okay?" she asked, gesturing to Kristoff.

"Hmm? Yeah, he'll be okay." Hans replied.

"I can't believe Anna would do that." Elsa said, still shocked.

"ALWAYS!" Kristoff yelled, throwing another trophy.

"So, about that book you let me borrow...please, tell me it's missing another chapter or something." Hans said, smiling.

"You liked it?" Elsa gasped.

"Yeah, I did. Hey, have you ever tried contacting the author?" Hans asked.

"ALWAYS! ALWAYS!"

"Well, no. He hasn't been heard from in a long time. I've written him so many letters, but he's never responded to them." Elsa sighed.

"ALWAYS, HUH? ALWAYS!"

"Where'd he go?" Hans asked.

"Amsterdam." Elsa replied.

"ALWAYS!"

Kristoff was out of breath and took a seat. Elsa giggled a bit and Hans patted him on the back.

"Hey, Els? You think you can cool it off in here?" Kristoff asked.

Hans nudged him hard, making him gasp and cover his mouth with both hands.

"Oh! I am so sorry about that! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Kristoff. I should be going, anyway." Elsa said, standing up.

Hans took her hand and sat her down.

"No, no! Elsa, listen to me, okay? We're not going to tell anyone about your...ability." Hans said.

"I'm sorry...but I can't...I can't see you anymore. It's better this way." Elsa said, nearly crying.

"You don't trust me?" Hans asked.

Elsa shut her eyes and sighed. She shook her head and looked at him. He seemed truly concerned, but she knew better.

"My powers are dangerous, guys. I don't want to hurt you. Understand?" Elsa asked.

"Crystal clear, Els." Kristoff said.

"No." Hans said.

"What?" Elsa and Kristoff asked.

"I'm not going to let you walk out on us because you're different. We'll manage, right, Kristoff?" Hans asked.

"What?...Oh! Yeah, yeah! Don't worry, Elsa. We're here for you." Kristoff said, taking Hans' hand.

Hans smacked Kristoff's hand, making him wince.

"Oh, sorry, Hans." Kristoff said, turning to Elsa.

"We're here for you." Kristoff repeated.

Elsa smiled and decided to give them a chance. She was tired of being alone and isolating herself. Now, she had two friends that cared for her.

"So, now what? Who's up for some pizza?" Hans asked.

#

Elsa sat at the dinner table and texted Hans. They had been talking all day, and she just couldn't find it in herself to end the conversation. Hans claimed he had a surprise for her. Suddenly, her phone rang, as she laid in bed.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm finding myself reading the book again. We need closure, don't we?" Hans asked.

Elsa sighed. "What we need is a sequel."

"Yeah, we need to know what happens to Anna's family after she dies."

"I know. I actually tried asking Van Houten, the author, for in my letters. He never wrote me back. Not even once."

Suddenly, Hans began to read something to her.

"Dear, Mr. Hans Waters, I am writing to thank you for your electronic response received this 6th of April."

Elsa sat up. _No...way..._

"I am grateful to anyone who sets aside the time to read my book..." he continued.

"Hans!" she squealed.

"I got ahold of his assistant. I e-mailed her and she must've forwarded my e-mail to him." he explained.

Elsa was speechless.

"Shall I continue?" he asked, smiling.

"Keep reading!" she nearly screamed.

"To answer your question: No, I have not written anything else, nor will I. I do not feel that continuing to share my thoughts with readers would benefit either them or me. However thank you again for your generous email. Yours most sincerely, Peter Van Houten."

"OH MY-! Wait, you're trolling me, aren't you?" she asked, frowning.

"Why would I do that? could I, with my meager intellectual capabilities, make up a letter from the great Peter Van Houten?" Hans asked, with a smirk.

"Goodness gracious me...Would you mind...maybe-"

He smiled. "Check you inbox, girl."

Elsa jumped up and hurried to her laptop. She opened it and quickly read her new e-mail. Then, she sought to reply.

#

After several days of typing her reply and reading it to herself a hundred times, she shared it with Hans, as they talked on the phone.

"Not too bad, sweetcheeks." he said, nodding.

"You think?" she asked.

"I _know_. You're way overthinking this, trust me." he said.

Elsa smiled and glanced at her watch. "Is it really one in the morning?"

Hans checked his watch. "Guess so."

"I should get some sleep." she said, with a yawn.

"Okay..." Hans said.

"Okay..." Elsa said.

Elsa stayed on the line, waiting for him to hang up. He didn't. He was waiting for _her_ to hang up.

"Okay." he said.

She giggled.

"Perhaps 'okay' will be our always...?" he asked.

Elsa smiled. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay.

Finally, Hans hung up and smiled to himself. Elsa put her phone by her bed and tucked herself in. Then, she had a sudden thought.

_Could Hans Waters have a crush on me?_

She turned in her bed and thought about it.

_Nah._


End file.
